


Разговоры

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: 5 раз, когда Тони позвонил Стиву, и 1 раз, когда позвонил Стив.





	

\- Кто бы мог предположить, что на место в отряде супергероев будет столько желающих?!  
\- Тони? Ты о чем сейчас?  
\- Разбудил? Извини, не знал, в каком ты часовом поясе. Похоже, от Гринвича часа два-три?  
\- Я могу отдыхать днем.  
\- Ха-ха, хорошая попытка, Кэп. Ой, нет, Кэпа я как раз сейчас выбираю. Вот Фредди из Нью-Йоркского пожарного отделения крайне патриотично настроен. И челюсть весьма выдающаяся.  
\- Ты собираешь новую команду?  
\- Пока ищу только новый символ нации. Жаль, парень без суперспособностей, но так даже лучше. От суперсолдат, например, в последнее время одни проблемы. Сейчас нужно что-то более натуральное...  
\- В команду супергероев?  
\- Новые времена, новая команда, новые герои.  
\- И зачем ты мне позвонил?  
\- Ты прислал телефон. Чтобы я позвонил, когда понадобишься. И вот сейчас крайне нужен - мне лучше думается, когда проговариваю вслух.  
\- Пока, Тони.

***  
\- Привет...  
\- Что-то случилось, Тони?  
\- Можешь передать Наташе пару слов?  
\- Я не знаю, где она.  
\- Отлично. Так и передам Брюсу.  
\- Ты что, стал... любовным посланником?  
\- Совершенно точно нет!  
\- Тони Старк в роли купидона. Кто бы мог подумать...  
\- Убери это веселье из голоса, ситуация серьезная.  
\- Да? И что же случилось?  
\- Халк соскучился. А когда Большой парень в тоске, он злится, и плохо становится всему в зоне досягаемости.  
\- Черт...  
\- Так ты можешь связаться с Наташей?  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Спасибо.

***  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я тебя хочу ненавидеть. Понимаю и почти восхищаюсь твоей упертостью.  
\- Ты пьян?  
\- Нет. Хотя так было бы проще. Оправдание, пьяные бредни, все дела. Но нет, трезв.  
\- Прости...  
\- Да пошел ты, Стив.

***  
\- Я сейчас не могу говорить, Тони!  
\- Я знаю. Если с Кло нужна будет помощь, просто отправь сообщение.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Спутники СтаркИндастриз. Не думаешь же ты, что я просто махну рукой на страну, где обитает кучка супергероев и горы самого редкого и дорогого металла в мире? Да вы как два больших куска сыра для плохих парней.  
\- И ты готов нам помочь? Без санкции ООН?  
\- Бюрократия по моей части. Разрешение действовать будет.  
\- Спасибо, но мы справимся, Тони.  
\- Очень надеюсь...  
\- Господи, ну мы же не детский сад без воспитателя!  
\- Ой, точно! Забыл, что тебе уже лет двести. Сиделку приставили хорошую? А то я могу...  
\- До связи, Тони.

***  
\- Как поживают беспредельщики? Не организовали случайно переворот в Ваканде?  
\- Ты же следишь за нами, неужто пропустил?  
\- Иногда и я не могу знать всего.  
\- Тони Старк признается в своей неидеальности? Надо пометить этот день в календаре.  
\- Не лопни от самодовольства, Капитан Я-уверен-в-своей-правоте.  
\- Мы так и будем продолжать переругиваться? Тони, мы за тысячи миль друг от друга, а нормально поговорить не в состоянии.  
\- А когда-то было по-другому?  
\- Было. Или мне хотелось, чтобы было. Алло? Тони?  
\- В общем... я звонил сказать, что ордер на ваш арест отменен. Вы можете спокойно въезжать на территорию США да и всех остальных стран.  
\- Ты...  
\- Ну ладно, пока, Стив. Передавай привет всем, кто в ответ не пошлет. Всего хорошего.

***  
\- Я внизу.  
\- Ты знаешь, как войти.


End file.
